mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 333: The Full Randall
"The Full Randall" was originally released on December 12, 2016. Description It's another mostly sleep deprived episode this week, so please enjoy our nearly incoherent ramblings about Japanese reality shows, Prince's vault of personalized music and an outline for a new, Oscar-worthy installment in the Home Alone franchise. Suggested Talking Points Terrace House and Piss Tales, Pseudonym, When Doves Actually Cry, Jinglepockets, Wrestling Identities, Sext Mystery, Three-way Godzilla Battle Outline 08:07 - Hi brothers, I have a friend who is intelligent and well-read, but for reasons unknown she mispronounces the word "pseudonym," saying "sway-dum" instead of pseudonym. I didn't correct her that first time she mispronounced, and now if I correct her I'll just look like a jerk for letting her say it wrong all these years. How do I let her know she's saying it wrong without coming off as a jerk? -- THAT'S NOT HOW YOU SAY IT in Kentucky 12:20 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user Randall, who asks: What does it actually sound like when doves cry? I like to think that doves don't cry but, someone thinks that they do. 21:05 - I'm a dude and I have no idea how to carry coins. I used to just use my credit card for everything, but I'm trying to use cash more. My wallet doesn't have a coin section, and because I'm Canadian there would be too many coins in there anyway. Right now I carry some coins in my pocket when I'm nervous about the sound of them. I don't drive, so I can't just put them in my car cup holder like a fucking adult. What do I do? -- Ol' Jingle-Pocket James 31:37 - MZ - Sponsored by Casper. 41:50 - Y - Sent in by Nicolas Potter, from Yahoo Answers user Jerel, who asks: What is it about professional wrestling that makes you want to become one ? For me I love communicating with strangers around the world and that's a big part of wrestling when talking on the microphone before a match during a show. Millions of people watching will know your work and will want to see you everywhere. Of course it requires a lot of physical activity in regards to an actual match, but I think I can do it just from learning the basics with the proper training : Hitting the ropes, the footwork when circling around your opponent, the flipping around and bumping which helps with the grapples and submission moves etc. 50:27 - There's this guy I used to be friends with, but we haven't spoken to regularly in a couple years. I honestly didn't even know him that well when we were in contact, but for some inexplicable reason he always texts me right after he has sex with someone, tells me about it in vivid detail, and then does not contact me again until the next time he bones down. Why did he choose me for this? How do I get him to stop? Please god can someone help me? -- Nasty In Nashville 53:13 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Who would win in a fight, one godzilla sized pug, one million pug sized godzillas or kevin from home alone? 60:45 - Housekeeping 64:54 - FY - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: I heard that if you get a taco bell tattoo, they will give you fee food for life. Is this true? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Zoe Kinsky Category:Drew Davenport Category:Nicolas Potter Category:Home Alone Category:In The Japanese Style